This application relates to a smoke detector that includes a flame barrier to provide part of a flameproof barrier for use in an aircraft.
Aircraft typically include a flameproof barrier that surrounds a cargo compartment. The flameproof barrier is intended to provide a break between the cargo compartment and the more critical areas of the aircraft, such as the passenger compartment. Typically, the flameproof barrier may be provided by a fiberglass liner.
In addition, aircraft are typically provided with a smoke detector in the cargo compartment. Presently, the smoke detector is mounted to a wall portion. This wall portion is then mounted into a wall, and typically the ceiling of the cargo compartment. The portion of the wall is provided with its own flameproof barrier. A wire must extend from the smoke detector to a control outward of the cargo compartment. The wire extends through the wall portion through a small opening.
The above arrangement is complex, and requires a good deal of time to assemble.